Palavras
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Duas pessoas,vários pensamentos e um só sentimento.[Gin & Matsumoto]


**Olá.o/**

**Primeiro,eu tenho que dizer que essa é a minha primeira fic de Bleach e espero que eu não faça nenhuma bobagem. x.x**

**Vamos lá...**

**Disclamer:**O anime pertence a Tite Kubo  
**Música:**Palavras  
**Autor: **Roberto Carlos

* * *

-

_Não, tente me enganar  
Vejo em seu olhar  
que já não existe  
Aquele mesmo amor  
que nunca esperou  
Acabar tão triste._

_- _

Uma noite gelada e sem estrelas havia chegado na Soul Society, e Matsumoto Rangiku estava dentro de uma das salas do escritório da 10ª Divisão. Seu capitão há muito já havia saído e nenhuma alma andava por aqueles corredores. Os olhos azuis da mulher estavam presos à lua e um vento frio balançava seus cabelos loiros. A luz daquele astro celeste entrava pela janela e era a única fonte de iluminação do recinto.

'Gin...'.Aquele nome ecoava na mente da Tenente como um agouro.

Ela não conseguira deixar de pensar nele durante aquela semana e isso não passara despercebido pelo Capitão.

"Ele está perdido pra você, Matsumoto. Ele está perdido para todos nós...".Dissera Hitsugaya naquela mesma noite ao ver o olhar perdido e a expressão melancólica no rosto de sua, normalmente, despreocupada e alegre subordinada.

A mulher sabia que aquilo era verdade, sua mente lhe gritava isso em todos os momentos nos quais qualquer lembrança do antigo Capitão da 3ª Divisão vinha envenenar os pensamentos da mesma. Mas se ela sabia que isso era um fato indelével, por que seu coração ainda mantinha aquela esperança pífia de que ele realmente a amasse?

Rangiku vai até um armário e tira do mesmo a única companhia que a deixava bem naqueles momentos de melancolia e nostalgia: O saquê. Ela abre a garrafinha e sorve o líquido lentamente como se temesse que o seu "anestésico" terminasse antes de ela estar plenamente satisfeita; a Tenente vai caminhando até um sofá e se joga sobre ele enquanto põe a garrafinha no chão e esconde os olhos com os braços. Não demora muito para que aquela voz sibilante invadisse sua cabeça.

_Flashback_

"_Que pena.".A tom contrariava em muito o que Ichimaru Gin acabara de dizer. "Seria bom se minha captura tivesse durado um pouquinho mais...".Aquela face de raposa se vira e encara o rosto assustado da loira. "Adeus, Rangiku. Desculpe" .É tudo que ele diz antes de partir com Aizen para longe do alcance dela._

_- _

_Não tente me dizer  
palavras que eu  
Já não acredito  
Eu posso compreender  
o que restou de um amor  
Que foi tão bonito._

_- _

"Mentiroso."

O sussurro da loira sai rouco enquanto uma lágrima solitária e carregada de dor escorre pela face pálida e bela. Os lábios vermelhos estão trêmulos e são constantemente mordiscados por dentes brancos. Logo a mulher enxuga o traço da lágrima e se apossa da garrafinha de novo; fazendo com que o líquido lá contido desaparecesse em segundos. Matsumoto se ergue do sofá e volta para a janela e vê que as nuvens haviam encoberto a lua e isso era bom já que a cor daquele astro a fazia lembrar-se dos cabelos sedosos dele e de todas as noites em que ela passara seus dedos finos entre eles.

"Será que aquilo não valeu nada para você, Gin? Será que EU não valho nada pra você?".A loira expressa com sua voz, o pensamento que corroia seus neurônios desde o fatídico dia em que ela viu em que o seu amigo e amante havia se tornado. Minutos se passam até que uma conclusão amarga lhe viesse

"Na verdade,estou começando a achar que eu nunca te conheci realmente...".Pensa ela enquanto ruma para casa.

-

_Eu fiz daquele amor  
o meu sonho maior  
Minha razão de tudo  
Foi pouco o que restou  
De tanto que existiu  
Recordações e nada mais.  
o que restou, recordações  
e nada mais_

_- _

Por uma coincidência (ou não?) do destino, a mente de Gin regressara à uma lembrança próxima. A memória dos últimos momentos em que passara com a única viva alma que tinha valor para ele. Os passos do homem não emitiam som algum ao colidirem com o chão frio e imaculadamente branco do Las Noches. Os trajes alvos do ex-shinigami esvoaçavam às suas costas e a luz falsa do Hueco Mundo dava a ele um ar etéreo. Seus passos são interrompidos quando ele sente que pisou em algo pontudo, ele levanta o pé esquerdo e vê uma pedrinha azul, o mesmo tom dos olhos daquela que por quem seu coração ansiava. A voz firme dela ecoou em seus ouvidos.

"_Não se mova, por favor."_

A lâmina fria da Haineko ameaçava seu pescoço e uma mão quente e conhecida segurava seu pulso. Enquanto seu comparsa discursava para os outros presentes, Ichimaru aproveitava os últimos momentos que teria perto daquela mulher. Não que fossem ser momentos felizes, mas ele sabia que ficariam sempre marcados dentro dela.

_Flashback _

_O raposo shinigami estava deitado de bruços em sua cama enquanto sentia as mãos da amante brincarem com seus cabelos. O corpo perfeito e nu de Matsumoto estava deitado sobre suas costas e ele sentia a respiração da mesma bater em seu pescoço. Gin olha para um espelho próximo e percebe que aqueles olhos azuis estavam bem longe de seu quarto._

"_Em que pensa?".Ele pergunta e se diverte internamente ao ver o susto que ela levou com a pergunta._

" _Nada em especial...".Ela responde e dá um beijinho leve na bochecha do mesmo._

"_É mesmo?" Ele se vira e obriga a mesma a descer de suas costas mas logo ela se aconchega em seu peito. "Te compro três garrafas de saquê em troca dos seus pensamentos."._

"_Fechado!".Ela prontamente aceita e sobe no tórax magro do homem._

"_Sabia que isso funcionaria.".Ele fecha seus olhos, mas logo abre ao ouvir o bufo indignado da Tenente._

"_E como sabia?"_

"_Você é um livro aberto pra mim...".Isso é tudo que ele fala antes de pressioná-la contra seus lençóis e perder-se dentro dela_

_- _

_Não, não vá me dizer  
palavras que venham  
Me fazer chorar depois  
Eu sei que vou viver  
Por muito tempo ainda  
Das lembranças de nós dois_

_- _

Ao final da lembrança, ele se pega desejando cumprir uma ambição que o acompanhara desde a saída da Soul Society: Trazer Rangiku para o Hueco Mundo Ele sabia que, matematicamente, as chances disso acontecer beiravam o zero, mas como o mundo não é feito de números; sempre se podia tentar. Naquele momento, Gin decide que essa ambição será cumprida; independentemente do tempo que será necessário. Aquela era a sua mulher!Mesmo que nunca tivessem oficializado a união, ela era indiscutivelmente dele; e nada no mundo o faria abrir mão do direito de tê-la consigo.

-

_Não, tente me enganar  
Vejo em seu olhar  
que já não existe  
Aquele mesmo amor  
que nunca esperou  
Acabar tão triste._

_- _

A sua roupa de trabalho já havia sido substituída por uma camisola verde e Matsumoto secava seus cabelos com uma toalha. Seus olhos estavam inchados e seu rosto estava vermelho; mais uma vez ela havia chorado por ele embora já tivesse feito juras infindáveis de que isso nunca mais ocorreria só que...A quem ela estava tentando enganar?Aquelas lágrimas correriam livremente pelo seu rosto enquanto aquela dor fosse viva e algo dentro da shinigami dizia que seria pra sempre.

'Por que tinha que acabar daquele jeito?'

Ela vai se deitar e reza para que o sono a faça esquecer momentaneamente da pessoa que governa seus pensamentos

-

___Não tente me dizer  
palavras que eu  
Já não acredito  
Eu posso compreender  
o que restou de um amor  
Que foi tão bonito._

___- _

Apesar da loira crer que aquilo tivesse sido um fim, o ex-Capitão estava vendo o ocorrido apenas como um erro de cálculo. Ele devia tê-la puxado consigo na hora em que aquela horda de Hollows tinha rasgado o céu azul da Soul Society assim ele teria se poupado do trabalho de pensar em como poderia fazer com que Matsumoto viesse para o Las Noches. Afinal, Aizen nunca havia se manifestado contra isso. Então não haveria problema nenhum.

"Não se preocupe, Ran-chan. Logo vamos começar tudo de novo.".Ele diz enquanto observa aquela pedrinha brilhar como os olhos cerúleos daquela que se encontrava fora de seu alcance, por enquanto.

'E da mesma forma como você é um livro aberto pra mim, eu o serei para você.'

-

___Eu fiz daquele amor  
o meu sonho maior  
Minha razão de tudo  
Foi pouco o que restou  
De tanto que existiu  
Recordações e nada mais.  
o que restou, recordações  
e nada mais_

___- _

* * *

**Fim**

Espero que não tenha ficado a catástrofe que eu acho que ficou. x.x

Kuss.;

Bis Bald. o/


End file.
